HyperGamer's Mortal Kombat Fighter Story plus Ending
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: Contains both Timelines. M Rated because it's mortal kombat, and that means Fatalities. Anyways, here's my OC's story profiles and endings in each games.


**[[[DIRK RUTH]]]**

**MK1**

**Attire:** Has short brown hair and glasses. Wears long tan pants, socks, and blue kickboxing gloves. He carries a torso harness for a sheath carrying his broad axe.

Fatality - Axe to Head (Close) - Pulls out a Broad Axe and chops the head from an overhead swing.

**STORY:** "Dirk, the lonestar texan, has been training Kickboxing on his own to defend himself from future attacks, and to be a vigilante. He prepares himself so he can find his brother and discover why he abandoned the family."

**ENDING:** "After finally going through the tournament and Defeating both Goro and it's master Shang Tsung, Dirk is able to reach the Leader of the Black Dragon who knows of his brother. He was infact - a member of the Black Dragon aiding to do sinful deeds. With the first task done, he sets off to bring his brother to swift justice."

* * *

**MK2**

**Attire:** Now has Cowboy Boots and a sleeveless green shirt. His pants are now jean blue, and he still wear glasses. His harness now carries two sheath for two Broad Axes.

Fatality #1 - Headshot (Anywhere) - Pulls out his revolver and shoots at the opponent's head three times making it explode.  
Fatality #2 - Flying Halves (Close) - Uppercuts the Foe and Overhead Swings, choppign the target in half.

Friendship - Clay Shooting - Tosses a DIsk-Shape Clay in the air and uses his Revolver to shoot at it, raining pieces of dried-up clay.

**STORY:** "Ever Since his victory against Shang Tsung, he has be honing his skills in preparation to enter the Outworld. He learns that his mother is alive but captured and held prison at the Outworld. With the finaly passing day, he sets forth to travel there and rescue part of his family."

**ENDING:** **"Dirk** chases after the members of the Black Dragon. He managed to infiltrate the Outworld tournament despite going against Raiden's warnings. He had to find his mother and rescue him, so he entered. He is able to surpass the super strong Shao Kahn, but upon finding opens bad news. **His mother seeks **no rescue. He actually was taken to the Outworld to live there. He ends up attacked by his family, but Dirk escaped the outworld, safe and unharmed. Now he vows revenge on those who turned his family against him."

* * *

**MK3/UMK3/MKT**

**Attire:** New, he now wears a dark-green medievalish leather sleeveless armor, keeps his blue jean pants, his cowboy boots and his green kickboxing gloves. He now carries two upgraded energy beam axes. (Think Heat-Hawks from Gundam)

Fatality 1 - Bazooka (Far) - He pulls out a Rocket Propelled Grenade Gun and fires one, blowing up the target.  
Fatality 2 - Crater of Fire (Anywhere) - He swings his Beam Broad Axe to the ground, creating a crater and launching geysers of fire, burning up the foe.  
Animality - Horse Kickery - He turns into a black nightmare horse, galloping up, turning around and delivering a strong dual mule kick, launching the foe's torso apart, leaving the legs standing, his arms flipping before falling to the ground, followed by a head.  
Friendship - Rock On - He pulls out an Electric Guitar, and proceeds to playing a quick short medley.

**Story:** Like Liu Kang and others, Dirk is also the target of Kahn's extermination Squad. With his family also aiding the attack, Dirk teams up with other Earthrealm Warriors. This time, he has purchased himself upgrades to stand a better chance against the common enemies.

**Ending:** "**Once **the Invasion has Begun, Dirk had to do whichever he needs to survive against the exterminators and other hostile warriors. Shao Kahn has repeated the same mistake underestimating Dirk Ruth. He has the tools, wits, and skills to defeat his Warriors, before the tyranical leader himself. **Dirk **left Liu Kang to confront Shao Kahn while dealing with his mother now corrupt, before finding him and his comrades defeated. Despite being super powerful, Dirk is able to expose Kahn's weakness and pattern, finally ending the invasion. It is finally over...for now..."

* * *

**MK:Deception**

Attire: He now has a darker hair, changed into a wide mohawk, and his skin is dark grayish while glowing white eyes. He still has his leather armor, though green paint chipped off showing brown and now damaged leaving it one sleeve. He still has his blue jean pants, and his cowboy boots are replaced with darker iron ones with razor spikes, embodied with Dragonfire.

Fighting Style: Kickboxing and Nightmare (Unicorn-like)  
Weapon: Macuahuitl (Obsidian Wooden Club)

Fatality 1: Horse's Wrath - Turns into a Nightmare and tackles the opponent to the ground, before turning around and rear-stomping it in the head repeatedly before it squishes, splattering blood everywhere.

Fatality 2: Fleshy Clay Shooting - Dirk's Macuahuitl's obsidian turns into bladed shards. He chops the victim's waist making the body go flying, before stomping and launching bombs of fire, which flies onto the target's uppers and explodes into fiery pieces and ashes.

Hara Kiri: Dirk aims his revolver into the air, firing one magnum bullet that flys up then down to Dirk's head, turning himself into a blood fountain before Dirk falls to the groudn face down.

**Story:** It has to be Raiden. After I finally defeated Shao Kahn, I was months later rewarded by the Thunder God with death. Raiden killed me and made sure I never existed. I had to miss out the incidents until Shinnok resurrected me along with Onaga the Dragon King. Though uneasy I've became allies with Onaga, and fair rivals. After Raiden's death to fail in stopping Onaga from being freed, that God won't be bothering me again. **I think **I recalled about this person similar to Shang Tsung. His name is Shujinko. He knows many kombat skills but denied mine because I was seen evil. Who is he to judge me evil? I had to fight Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn two times. Raiden must've warned him about this. Either way, I am done being nice. I was treated to being evil, so I will make my stand in the name of Onaga. After all in his words, "Do not forget who betray you. If you are seen as evil, then let that side of yours awaken."

**Ending (Shujinko as Final Boss):** "I have finally done it! Shujinko posed a threat after much encounters but I have beaten him. Fortunately, Onaga managed to deceived him to think he is a good friend, and get him to not be hostile against me. I was successful, and Onaga has finally achieved awesome power. Afterwards I became his loyal servant in helping reclaim the Throne. Shao Kahn is no more, and now Earthrealm is next on our list to destroy."

* * *

**MK:Armageddon**

Attire: The same as Deception.

Fighting Style: Nightmare (Unicorn-like)  
Weapon: Macuahuitl (Obsidian Wooden Club)

Fatalities not listed here because of '**Kreate-a-Fatality**' system.

**Story:** "And so the Final Battle has begun, to teach them the consequences of their selfishness and greed. I have defeated Shujinko who posed a threat against Onaga the Dragon King, and my new master since he made me his servant and his pupil. Most of my former friends who came from the Special Forces, or the White Louts tries to convince me to come back, but it was too late for them. I told them that asked why I betrayed them to ask Raiden for what he did. After defeating Shao Kahn for the second time, it was Raiden three months later that executed me before the rise of Shinnok. Thankfully he brought me back. With my new powers and new weapons, I've begun my conquest and see Onaga at first as my Rival, but then turned into his servant and I accepted the Dragon King's gift which he give the same to Shujinko. After sharing my words, most of Raiden's allies cut ties, making him much weaker, especially these Elder Goods they call almost trying to strip Raiden of his powers. I now enter the final journey when the Pyramid appears, where Blaze issues a challenge. I can also tell Taven wants to keep me from the tournament as he was warned by that Former Elder God, since I was warned he cannot be trusted. Either way, I'm going to fight my way to defeat this Blaze, and win this Power."

**Ending (Raiden as Final Boss/In the words of Onaga):** "I am pleased to know that Dirk has defeated Raiden, and stole the powers of Blaze. Though he is no longer undead, he has become much powerful than I thought, equal to mine. I made him my newest General to help me reclaiming Outworld. We both share the common enemy Shao Kahn, but also the Earth Realms who will know the Consequences. After I took back Outworld whom Kahn stolen, and ensure the Usurper prisoned and tortured, we, Dirk and I, set our sights on Earthrealm. Raiden is no more, and Earth Realm is finally conquered. But the first part of the Conquest is far from over. Now, we shall explore and conquer all other Realms. No other warriors will dare to challenge me or my pupil. Their Game is over."

* * *

**Current Timeline** \- **Tower Endings**  
NOTE: Those are Non-Canonical. For each tower, further notes are used to tell Events. To know the attire and fatalities, refer to my forums.

**Mortal Kombat (2011)** "After slaying Shao Kahn, Dirk finally faces his brother Falchion for the last time. The permanent influences had him Enraged after seeing his believed-father Shao Kahn eradicated, but bested by Dirk once again. The result came with a shocking revelation. Kahn's defeat causes his broad axes to absord so much dark magic, it transformed each into demonic broad axes, both soulbinded so not even the gods can take it away. Dirk discards his kickboxing style and puts the tools into good use, finally punishing those who bullied him, and treated him like dirt. Soon, the modern age will fear him as the Anti-Paladin."

Canonical Events of MK9

Act MK1 - Raiden is not hostile to Dirk Ruth this time. He fought and defeated Kano shouted his words "I never liked the Black Dragon in the first place.". Dirk teamed up with Liu Kang to defeat Goro, and then Shang Tsung. He learns that Falchion didn't joined the Black Dragon but the Outworlder Warriors instead.

Act MK2 - Dirk did battle with his brother Falchion who fights like him but with Longsword as his variety. This was repeated two times, but he managed to help the White Lotus and Special Forces to rescue Sonya, and Kano though Dirk doesn't trust him for being a Black Dragon Leader.

Act MK3 - Dirk became part of the Earthrealm Defenders. They did everything to fight off the invasion, and Dirk however survived when he was told to escape. He was saddened to hear that Liu Kang died after betraying Raiden to kill Shao Kahn

**Mortal Kombat X****: **"After the battle with Shinnok, Dirk is left with the two Remaining tasks. He was enlisted to one of the Special Forces group to raid the Black Dragon Base and execute Kano at all cost. The mission was a success, and the Crime Group is no more. The Special Forces thus expanded, turning earth into a Crime-Free realm. As for Dirk's brother, he was captured and sent for Interrogation. After conversation for info, Dirk had hopes to convince him to relearn the ways of earth, but Falchion's grudge is not easilly contained. But one day, Dirk will successfully restore his brother, and then his family."

Canonical Events of MKX

1\. Dirk was with the Special Forces fighting Shinnok and the Revenant Army.

2\. He eventually joined Cassie Cage's group on missions to check on the Lin Kuei, and Outworld.

3\. Dirk battled both Liu Kang and Kung Lao who's under Revenant Spell, while Cassie battled Shinnok in the final chapter.

**Mortal Kombat 11:** "With the Kronica goddess defeated, I am able to claim the legendary artifact, known as the Hourglass. Using it would alter the past but change the future. I managed to research the alternate simulation to learn what Raiden means about his past, and it was there I discovered the terrible timeline. If Raiden hadn't been warned, I would be assassinated and become Dragon King Onaga's loyal servant. Knowing my realm could be next, Raiden created an alternate timeline so he and I can go there. We were able to meet the other timeline Raiden and prevent him from killing my other self. Thus creating a correct time paradox, and it was the proper decision. The other me survived through most major battles, all the way to where Blaze raises the Temple. It also revealed the discovery of where the final battle will take place as warned by the other me. With sufficient info, it's high time we prepare the confrontation of Blaze, and put an end to whichever evil he is planning."

Canonical Events of MK11

**(COMING SOON once it's Spoiler-Free)**

**(Either way, I thank you for reading the Stories of my OC in each Mortal Kombat Games.)**


End file.
